Sasuke's Encyclopedia
by SasuSakuLVR101
Summary: Sasuke is really bored and he fianlly finds an idea of how to entertain himself. He decide's to write his very own Encyclopedia based on Konoha and its ninja's. Crap Summary Better Story!


Sasuke's Encyclopedia

**AN: Okay so i was soo bored and then i just came up with this short oneshot. Read&amp;Review..**

Disclaimer: I don't Own NARUTO!

* * *

Chapter One

Sasuke finally put his pen down. He smirked at the little red book he was holding. In the front of the book written in his Neat, Italic handwritting was written, Sasuke Uchiha's Encyclopedia.

The birds chirped and the tree's swayed softly in the warm breeze causing his black hair to flow in the wind. He smirked once again at his 'Masterpeice.'

Page One; The Village/ Konoha

The Hidden Leaf/Konoha, Is a village with clans of all sorts, For example; The Uchiha Clan (The best clan, Too bad it was exterminated by my foolish brother Itachi, Who i will introduce in the ninja's page.)

Then There's the Hyuga, Uzumaki, Inazuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Haruno and etc. The leaf has Five Hokage's (Leaders) Well for now anyway,

Now I will Introduce You to them.

The First Hokage,

Hashirama a weirdo freak with tree's rooting from underground. Madara's old Foe.

The second Hokage,

Tobirama. Hate Him from all of them. Wonder why he even became Hokage.

The Third Hokage,

Don't know his name (Cause No one ever Mentioned!) Come'On what type of sensei was he? Couldn't defeat the student he trained himself. Wierd, Wierd Old man.

The Forth Hokage,

Yeah so This guy saved the village and became the 'Hero'. So what? No one's greater than Sasuke Uchiha! Naruto the loser shouldn't see this or else he'll pull a tantrum!

The Fiffth Hokage,

Known famously as the Big Boobed Woman. Her temper is shorter than the tsuchukage's Height. Believe it another Sakura if You ask me.

And Last but not least, The greatest hokage, The superior The strong sixth Hokage! Sasuke Uchiha.

Now that I've introduce you to the village and the hokage's, We'll go on to the ninja's.

Sasuke Uchiha

An absoloutley handsom and the most strongest ninja to ever live. His amazingly well talents and skills Surpasses all. If I tell you all about his amazingness the whole book will be filled.

Naruto Uzumaki

loser, Loser, LOSER! This ninetailed fox deamon holder is such a Loser. He always loses to the greatness of Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura Haruno

Another short tempered woman like tsunade, This woman has Monster strength. Lucky she doesn't pull one of those nose bleeding punches on me like how she does it to tha Loser! A secret-Be sure to tell absoloutley No One! Sakura is about to become the mother of my future Uchiha childeren. So what if some of them turn out to have pink hair instead of black.

Kakashi Hatake.

Hmm First of all to start with.. Sharingan Theif. Wonder who's one he stole. Only Uchiha's have the amazing sharingan! I'll have to deal with him later...

Kiba Inazuka

This Guy is jealous of the amazing indestructable Sasuke Uchiha. To be honest his strongest jutsu isn't so strong infront of my weakest Jutsu. A weirdo if you ask me.

Shino Aburame.

Parasite freak. This guy is sooo weird, if you step one one of his little bugs. He gets soo angry as if you steped on him. Bug freak.

Hinata Hyuga

A little wierdo Girl from the Hyuga clan. Face always looks as if its about to blast of to mars. the little timid dwarf has a thing for naruto. Even i noticed.

Shikamaro Nara

Lazy Butt. This guy maybe smart and all but his laziness is everywhere! Has a thing for That annoying ino. His 'Friendship' with Chouji , is kinda Gay if you ask me.

Chouji Akimichi

This Guy would probably eat his own head if he could. Everything seems 'Edible' To him. That twerp Shikamaro should stay away from him if you ask me, what if.. Whatever...

Ino Yamanaka

This Girl is soo annoying. Slut. Her and sakura both fight over me. Okay so you maybe wondering.. How come you like sakura and you don't mind her hugging. To be honest, Sakura may have been fangirl at the start but now she actually Cares. So what if i hold her or call her name Unnecessarily.

Neji Hyuga

This Guy is also jealous Of the Great uchiha. Sasuke. He is soo lame compared to Me!

Tenten

surname. None i guess. Like the third Hokage. Anyway.. Actually there isn't much to say about her considering we've never Talked. So yeah.

Rock Lee

Dora get your hands of my girl, Sakura. 'Rock' Lee is another Copy of Gai. Seriously, The two look like father and son. Thick eyebrows big eyes. wierd jumpsuits. Oh and i don't watch Dora..

Who's Left Oh yeah..

Itachi Uchiha

Sacrafised his clan, Himself only for his village. Foolish. Yes i Was jealous of him. He was really strong. And when i killed him with my own hands i knew i was stronger.

Orochimaro

This guy is insane. How dare he even think of taking over My body. Not just for my Looks but for amazing skills.

Looks like its enough for my first page. I'll write more soon.

"Sasuke.. Sasuke where are You?" The familiar voice came closer. just then sasuke felt arms wrap around his neck. "Sasuke-Kun what were you doing here. Lunch is ready and your still here."Sakura said and sasuke nodded. "You go i'll come a few minutes later." he said and she kissed him on the cheeck before walking away.

"..Sakura.."He shook his head gentley before getting up and walking away.

The Little red book lay on the grass and flowers. With the Name 'Sasuke's Encyclopedia' Printed on the back.

* * *

**How was it? Did You Guy's Enjoy? Please You did the reading. Now leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

**Claudia Watson**


End file.
